


Beginning of the End

by inkillusions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows his time is limited. They both do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set post-S2/start of S3. Another story written many years ago.

This isn't the first time and it sure in the hell won't be the last. And though it should be, there is no way - no fucking way that this will ever end between them. The end will most likely come about by death and with the way things are going for Dean now, that will be the case within five months. Dean knows he can't joke around Sam because he wouldn't be able to handle it tonight, or any other night for that matter.

But for now?

Dean's arms are pinned above his head, both wrists being held securely by one of Sam's big hands. Was it any one else in the universe, Dean would be fighting against someone having this control over him, but not with Sam.

Never against Sam.

He looks up at Sam, his eyes dark and so damn intense, it almost scares Dean. They bore into Dean's and hold him as tightly as Sam's hand and his solid weight that is pressing down on his body.

"I want you to tell me something."

Sam is looking at him so seriously, his voice low and deep and it does something to Dean's cock that he doesn't want to admit. But he doesn't need to say a fucking thing because Sam can feel it, and his own dick presses hard in answer. Dean is ready to forget all of the words that flew between them earlier and he has no intention of rehashing and reopening the wounds they were just beginning to heal.

"Come on, Sam. I told you already - "

"Tell me you want me."

The words sound like an imperative and Dean isn't sure how he's supposed to respond to them.

"Tell me, Dean."

"Sam."

This wasn't Dean's forte - this sort of pillow-talk, but Sam's grip on his wrists tighten and he bucks his hips, letting Dean feel his stiff dick still encased in denim.

"Oh god, Dean. Please..."

And Sam leans in, his lips pressing against Dean's neck and he kisses, sucks and licks, turning Dean on and confusing him even more as he's unable to figure out what it is Sam wants from him. He feels Sam's breath ghosting along his skin, the feel of it making Dean's back arch.

"Tell me."

"I want you Sam."

Sam lifts his head and looks down at him, his lips so wet and pink and all Dean wants is to drag Sam's head down so he can ravage that mouth, but his arms are trapped - which makes him even harder. He rocks his hips, his hardness rubbing against Sam's and he wishes they'd taken the fucking time to undress first, but Sam had thrown him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Which Dean feels really isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Again."

Sam is an insistent fucker and Dean is about to say something smart-ass, but Sam leans in closer, his gaze so strong and unwavering, Dean can't help but draw a deep breath before responding.

"I want you."

"Dean..."

Sam sounds so - fuck. Sam closes his eyes and leans his head back as he moans and Dean doesn't think that he's ever seen anything so hot, so sexy in all of his fucking life and all he wants...

"God, I want you. Sam, please..."

And Sam's body is on him, covering him and grinding against him, pressing him into the bed. Dean lifts his head, meeting Sam's halfway as he opens his lips and welcomes Sam's tongue into his mouth. He expects Sam to release his wrists so he can grip his hair and pull him in closer, but his brother's grip only tightens, his nails beginning to bite into the skin. Dean knows if he wants to - if he truly wants to - he can break free and roll Sam onto his back, sliding down his body and pinning his hips as he takes his cock deep into the back of his throat. But Dean wants this. He wants Sam to be the one that's controlling this. Controlling him.

He lowers his head, but Sam follows him, kissing him harder as he takes his breath. Dean arches his back, doing his best to rub his dick harder against Sam's, knowing that they're not going to have time to do much more than this? It's enough. It's more than enough. It's what he wants.

Sam's nibbling and biting at his jaw and he almost can't make out the words Sam is murmuring against his skin, but it's hard to concentrate when the friction is enough to drive him out of his mind and he can only focus on one thing.

"Come on, Sammy. Come on..."

Sam's hips don't move any faster, but Dean can feel that something changes - the rhythm, the tempo, the angle. And now he can hear the words that Sam is whispering over and over against his neck.

"Don't leave me. Love you, Dean. Please..."

Soft, just below the threshold of a whisper, but Dean hears, feels the words move through his body and he doesn't need anything else but this.

Nothing but Sam.

He comes, crying out as his orgasm washes over him slow and hard and he rides it out, hooking his leg around Sam's calves.

Sam continues moving, his words running together until Dean can only hear a constant moan and he feels Sam's hips hitch as he comes. Sam's body is heavy as it falls on top of him, but Dean doesn't complain, thinking of the limited number of times he has left to feel this welcome burden.

Eventually, Sam releases his wrists and rolls over onto his side, his hand sliding down to rest on Dean's stomach.

There are plenty of things that Dean can say now, but he'd rather listen to the sound of Sam's breathing as he attempts to catch his breath.

Now is not the time for words.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like using the term 'established relationship', though in theory it is just that. It's never really been established. It just - is.


End file.
